


Aria

by scrapbullet



Series: Saturnalia [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'm not having my daughter grow up to be a spoilt little princess."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aria

"You spoil her," says Loki, and as he cards his long fingers through her dark hair she hiccups, exuding Jotun magic that seeps into the air and turns the settee they're lounging on green. "I'm not having my daughter grow up to be a spoilt little princess."

Tony only cocks an eyebrow - that's all he can cock, after all, he's covered in engine grease and in dire need of a shower - and Thor only rumbles with laughter, plucking his niece from his brothers hold and bouncing her on his knee. "Brother, she will know well that family is valued more than material things," he tickles her chin and she burbles, a tiny little hybrid thing with more power than they could ever imagine, "and she is certainly well loved."

"What he said," Tony adds, sliding over to sit beside Loki (who sneers, "wash your hands you dolt!" eying greasy fingers with disdain) "besides, who could say no to that pretty face, huh?" He smirks. "Obviously she inherited her looks from her daddy."

The baby laughs. There is a flex of energy in the air, like wayward sticky fingers, and Tony's hair turns blue.

Loki hums, full of pride.


End file.
